


And A Step to the Left

by Aj (aj2245)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Friendship, Gen, POV Male Character, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj2245/pseuds/Aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their emergency stop on the sand moon lasts less than two hours before they're back on course for Coruscant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Step to the Left

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme on LJ. For Thren.

Obi Wan is almost more surprised than the rest of the crew when he cracks the hyper-drive open and it's fixable. The canons on the Trade Federation ships were heavier than most and the Nubian transport was built lightly, for speed and friction reduction. But instead of severe damage, only a few connections are severed, and the engine is easily mended. Their emergency stop on the sand moon lasts less than two hours before they're back on course for Coruscant.

"You are very quiet, Padawan Kenobi."

Obi Wan blinked once, letting his consciousness pull away from the Force and settle back in his mortal skin. It always jars him slightly, that moment between being One with the Force and being aware. He's fairly sure that's one of the reasons it's taken him so long to make his trials.

Standing in the doorway of the storage area - space is at a premium on the ship, given the presence of the Queen, several counselors, and her handmaidens - is a young woman, clad in orange robes. No one had bothered to introduce him to the Queen's retinue, so he had no idea which of the five guards she was. He rose quickly, nodding his head in a gesture of respect before addressing her statement.

"I am not sure if that is a compliment or a reproof, my lady."

The woman still has her hood pulled up, so he can't tell much about her in the dim lighting. The Force coming from her feels strong and sincere though, and Obi Wan allows himself to relax slightly. Though, to be fair, she could not have approached him as she'd done without some small Force ability and a calm, genuine presence.

He knows he should be more embarrassed than he is about being caught out, but he's not slept for several days, and there are worse things than being approached in a dark room by a pretty woman.

"A compliment, sir." The girl gives a slight bow. "I am here on behalf of the Queen. She wanted to thank you for your quick repairs to this ship."

"I know the weight of this mission, my lady. Please reassure Queen Amidala that my master's word is our bond, and I will do my best help her, to help all of you, in any way I can."

The handmaiden watches him for a moment, her large, dark eyes luminous, even when surrounded by orange velour. Her study of his face is serious, and the longer she holds his eyes, the more a strange prickling along the back of his neck grows. It's not The Force, exactly. It's too grounded in the present, in him, to be a manifestation.

No, it's something else. But before he can study that sensation, pull it apart to understand what it is, exactly, she breaks his gaze with a deeper, formal bow.

"I will pass on your message to the Queen, but feel sure that she will impart her further gratitude. Thank you, Padawan Kenobi."

And then she is standing, a slight smile changing her features from pretty to lovely. It's a startling transformation and delays his response enough for her eyes to light with humor. He mentally shakes himself and returns her bow with one of his own.

"Thank you, handmaiden. I am sorry, we have not been formally introduced. May I ask your name?"

A curious expression crosses her face before changing to something like mischief. "My name is Padme, Padawan Kenobi."

"Then thank you, Padme. My name is Obi-Wan."

"You are welcome, Obi-Wan."

Her parting smile and wave haunt the rest of his night.


End file.
